


You want to be useful, don't you?

by SlicedMilk



Series: Of Skeletons and sandstorms [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clowns, Complete, Gangs, Kurloz is trans, M/M, Rape, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Trans Male Character, Violence, mafia, very dark, written as a vent piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlicedMilk/pseuds/SlicedMilk
Summary: COMPLETEKurloz's family run the mafia, he's not so good at that, but he needs to be good at something... Gamzee thinks he has an idea.This was written as a vent piece so it's extremely dark, apologies for that.





	1. Chapter 1

Kurloz is a slut. Gamzee isn’t even lying, his little brother(little as in figuratively, he’s older than Gamzee but so much smaller, fucking skeleton, he is) can’t even go a day without spreading his legs for someone, anyone, it seems like, after today at least.

When it started, it was Gamzee that had started it. He’d come into Kurloz’s bathroom when his little brother was in the tub having a shower, pushed him onto his back in the tub despite the confusion his little brother had on his face, told him “you want to be useful, don’t you?” Gamzee had been high of course, but he had meant what he said, Kurloz was useless at their family’s work, and no one does well in the mafia if there’s a useless cog in the machine. He’d pulled his pants down just enough, let his fat cock fall out of his boxers, and pushed straight in. Kurloz had cried, and Gamzee had expected it, when he’d sent ribbons of seed deep into Kurloz he’d expected his little brother to try and kill himself again(fucking useless). He hadn’t though, Gamzee had left him in the tub, and the next day he’d come back, Kurloz was a good fuck after all, tight and hot and not boring Gamzee to death by talking. After a few weeks Kurloz was all but presenting himself for Gamzee, he craved it, needed that full stretching feeling, needed to be just satisfied.

Gamzee supposes he might have taken that for granted, when their dad started fucking Kurloz too Gamzee couldn’t help but feel that ping of jealously, Kurloz was his bitch... but then he was dad’s. It ended up not mattering because he ended up being a bitch for both of them, and for most of the night he’d had either Gamzee’s prick inside of him or Dad’s. He’d wake up around 7pm for his dirty night shift, he’d spend some time getting fucked by Gamzee, then he’d go to his room and paint his face like the clown he is for his father, Gamzee even saw him wear lingerie for Dad a few times, not like he needed to, it was his job to get fucked, it would happen either way, but he always wanted it so bad. Gamzee doesn’t understand why, Kurloz never cums, but he won’t complain.

Kurloz doesn’t leave their house, doesn’t even leave the basement usually, all their bedrooms are down there, and dad’s office, it’s a whole house on one floor and Kurloz doesn’t seem to care for the pool or garage or gym, or even the library in the mafia mansion they live in, all just above their heads.

Yep, Kurloz is a slut alright, a slut that likes to get fucked by his dad bent over his desk.

Gamzee and his dad have spoken about it, they figure it’s something to do with his mother, she was crazy, real batshit crazy, their dad would beat her up black and blue and then fuck her and she only knew who she was if she had a dick in her or a knife in her hand. Gamzee thinks Dad might have actually been upset when she was dragged off to the asylum.

Yeah, probably something to do with that, I mean, if Kurloz isn’t crazy why does he even insist on being ‘brother’ and not sister anymore, Gamzee doesn’t really mind, and Dad doesn’t care, but it was confusing at first, although Gamzee figures he wouldn’t have started fucking Kurloz if he’d been fucking his ass and not his hot, tight, wet little cunt. Gamzee loves that cunt maybe more than Kurloz.

Maybe Gamzee should face fuck him again sometime, he likes that wet little mouth too, but that will all have to wait, because today Gamzee and Dad got home from that ‘business’ that they don’t care enough to get into, all Gamzee wants to do is wash his hands of blood and fuck his little brother into tomorrow, but when they got home they could hear that distinct sound of a bedframe hitting the wall, they’d looked at each other(who the fuck is having sex if it’s not you?) then they’d investigated. Their dad had swung open Kurloz’s bedroom door, and they’d been met with the sight of Kurloz getting fucked senseless by Zahhak. Zahhak was one of the other mob bosses, him and Dad worked together a lot, he’d come over to talk business but no one had answered the door, so he’d let himself in, and come across Kurloz. Kurloz being the motherfucking slut he is, had apologised for not answering the door by dropping his pants and spreading his legs for the fucker.

“What the motherfuck” their dad says flatly

“Oh there you are, I came over to talk.” Zahhak Says, not stopping thrusting into Kurloz, who is biting the bedsheets as he’s fucked hard into the mattress(why the fuck are you doing that you never make any noise-)

“Really? Looks more like you came over to fuck my son.”

“Fucking your son is a perk.”

“Be done in five minutes.” Gamzee’s Dad swings the door closed again and heads to his office. Gamzee growls to himself and heads off aswell. Zahhak comes out of Kurloz’s bedroom a few minutes later, going to talk to their dad. Gamzee comes in

“What the fuck, Kurloz” he starts, Kurloz looks over at him from where he’s lounging on his bed, and he fucking shrugs “Motherfucker” Gamzee growls, stepping to him, Kurloz rolls onto his back like a fucking submission display and Gamzee comes up to him hard and fast and smacks him right across the face. Kurloz gasps, holding his cheek, blood starts to drip from his nose. He’s got tears in his eyes pretty instantly “don’t you fucking cry at me you slut” Gamzee snarls as Kurloz gets out from under him and stands up, stepping away, Gamzee steps closer “what the fuck do you think you’re doing? Huh? Letting him fuck you?! You’re my bitch, you hear! Me and Dad’s!” He shouts at Kurloz, grabbing his thin as fuck arms and squeezing them as he holds him, not letting him pull away, Kurloz is scrawny as fuck and Gamzee is all muscle, he doesn’t have an option but to stay, Gamzee lets go of one of his arms, Kurloz’s hand goes up to his face to shield him a bit before Gamzee’s fist makes contact with him, Kurloz is dazed immediately, his legs wobble, Gamzee yanks him forward by the arm he’s still holding and then throws him back onto the bed. He gets on top of him and goes at him, punch after punch and after punch. What finally stops him isn’t the silent gasping pleas from his little brother, or the blood that sinks into the sheets, or even how Kurloz goes limp after so much. It’s the door opening, he looks over, panting, fists still balled. Their father is there

“come on, we have work to do” Gamzee growls out a sigh and leaves Kurloz there, unconscious and bleeding.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Kurloz spends fixing himself up, he’s black and blue and won’t look either of them in the eye. He locks himself in his bathroom a few days later. Their dad breaks it down when he won’t answer and grabs his skeleton body out of the tub, the water dark red from blood.

When Kurloz comes back from hospital he sleeps for a long while, Gamzee gets bored-he hasn’t had a good lay since before he beat Kurloz up- he comes into Kurloz’s room, Kurloz is asleep, he’s got pretty new scars that run from the middle of his palms all the way up his forearms to his elbow(well, not really scars, still stapled together and scabbing), he really cut himself open this time. Gamzee feels something he hasn’t felt before, whatever it is he doesn’t like, and pushes it to the side for now.

He runs a hand up Kurloz’s back, up the smooth skin in the small of his back then over each rib where it sticks out under the skin. Kurloz opens his eyes, he looks so tired, Gamzee runs his hands back down, going under the pyjama shorts he’s wear, sliding two fingers across Kurloz’s lower lips. Kurloz doesn’t react like normal, he doesn’t spread his legs, and it catches Gamzee off guard. Kurloz isn’t looking at him, he’s staring off at the wall “Come on, little brother” he presses his fingers in, delving deep into Kurloz’s tight heat, Kurloz jerks a bit at the movement inside him but doesn’t really react “‘Loz” Gamzee prompts, Kurloz looks at him after a moment “come on, get to it” Kurloz looks at him for a little while longer before he moves, rolling onto his back. Gamzee frowns “wanted you on your knees not-“ Kurloz gestures to his arms(oh yeah that’s right) they won’t able to hold any weight, might even burst a staple open if he made Kurloz rest on them “yeah... fine” he fingers him for a while, Kurloz looks even more like a skeleton than he used to(is he even eating, so fucking useless, can’t stay alive right, can’t even die right) all his bones stick through his skin, he’s gorgeous but he’s disgusting.

Gamzee thrusts his fingers into Kurloz harder as he growls, Kurloz makes a pained gasping noise, he’s not wet at all, Gamzee is hurting him by fingering him like that. Gamzee ignores him, getting the lube out of the drawer next to Kurloz’s bed. It’s not for Kurloz, it’s for him, nothing more annoying than a fuck you can’t fuck. He unzips his pants and pulls his cock out. Kurloz is hardly moving, his eyes are closed, he’s so fucking tired and Gamzee can see it. He smears the lube over himself and pushes in. Kurloz makes another small noise, Gamzee might not have the longest dick but it is thick as fuck, it hurts. Gamzee starts to thrust into his little brother, he looks down at him and Kurloz is looking up at him, the eye contact they make makes Gamzee’s skin crawl. Kurloz’s eyes are glazed over with tears, he’s exhausted and his mind is hardly in his body. Gamzee slows a bit, for the first time seeing Kurloz upset actually makes him frown. He never cares, he’s never cared, he loves Kurloz, and Kurloz is in his family, they’re in the mafia, and he protects Kurloz because of that. But, he’s never cared if Kurloz was hurting before, he looks down at Kurloz, stopping moving, looks at his arms, at those long long cuts, then past them at all the hundreds of scars that speckle across his skin, he sees all the scars on Kurloz’s chest and hips and thighs, so many, he’s got thousands, he’s always shredded his skin up, Gamzee can’t remember when it started but it’s been going on for years and there are always knew ones.

He runs his hand over Kurloz’s chest looking at the two biggest scars, and the third scar that was never meant to be there. He remembers how furious their dad was, when Kurloz had a backstreet surgery(he just wanted the tits gone, but he lost a kidney too, they’d had to track the surgeon down and ‘shut them down’ to send a message to the other surgeons. You don’t fuck with the Makaras) Kurloz is looking at him, and Gamzee can feel the pained gaze. “You want to be useful, don’t you?” Gamzee says quietly. Kurloz frowns as Gamzee looks back up at his face.

Is Kurloz a slut?(so fucking useless) or is he just lonely.

Kurloz nods slowly, tears inching down his face now. Gamzee thrusts again, Kurloz gasps. Gamzee looks down at where he’s raping into his brother, there’s some blood, he must’ve torn him again. He thrusts again, putting a hand onto Kurloz’s skeleton hip, he can hold the arch of bone like a fucked up handle because Kurloz is so fucking skinny.

He could break him. It hadn’t really occurred to Gamzee how badly he could fuck his little brother up, he was now just realising that Kurloz is fragile, all bone and brittle(-so fucking tiny, can get my hands his waist and my fingers touch-)

Gamzee starts a pace, slower than before, harder. Kurloz doesn’t fight him, he doesn’t have the energy, he doesn’t have the heart. Gamzee leans down on top of him, bringing their faces close. Kurloz’s eyes widen a bit, Gamzee hasn’t done that before

“I love you.” Gamzee tells him, sees Kurloz’s eyes flash with a much deeper pain, more tears, but he’s silent as he cries. Turns his face away, Gamzee takes his chin in his hand and turns it back to face him “Hear me little brother? I love you” then he kisses him, Kurloz doesn’t really react, he’s too fucked up in his head, his eyes go half lidded from how his brain is shutting down. Gamzee keeps kissing him, getting his tongue in his brother’s mouth(he tastes like blood-), getting his fingers into Kurloz’s hair, gripping at the black mess of curls. He’s moving faster into him now, grunting under his breath, panting out little moans. Kurloz will always be the best thing he ever stuck his dick into, even if feelings get involved, even if Gamzee has tears on his face too as he pulls himself flush against Kurloz and shoots his cum deep into him.


	3. Chapter 3

He lets Kurloz sleep after that, lies next to him, pulls the skeleton boy against his chest, wraps his arms around the colder body, trying to warm him up a bit, he pulls the duvet over them, rests his hand on Kurloz’s waist as he sleeps. Gamzee lets himself nap.

When he wakes up Kurloz is still asleep, Gamzee watches him for a little while, looking over his body, his arms need to be cleaned, they’re weeping blood a bit, Gamzee sighs and sits up. Kurloz is so useless, he doesn’t even know how to look after a wound... Gamzee looks at Kurloz’s sleeping face... no, he’s not useless, he knows how to, he just doesn’t want to. Gamzee gets up off of the bed, Kurloz opens his eyes a slither at the movement. Gamzee goes into the bathroom and run a hot bath, while it’s running he gets all the stuff out of the cupboard to clean up Kurloz’s wounds. Gamzee comes around Kurloz’s side of the bed and picks him up. Kurloz doesn’t argue. Gamzee takes him to his bathroom and lowers him into the water, Kurloz groans, the water stings where Gamzee tore him while fucking him. Gamzee lowers him all the way in and stands on his knees outside of the bath. Kurloz stays mostly asleep, but he puts his arms out of the water, clearly on purpose because it’ll hurt when he washes them. Gamzee takes one of Kurloz’s arms, Kurloz tries to stop him but Gamzee doesn’t let him, he gets the arm under the water and Kurloz hisses through his teeth, gasping and whining at how it hurts “shhhh, I know, I know little brother” he holds the arm under until Kurloz settles, then gently starts to clean the weeping and scabs away. Kurloz sniffs as Gamzee cleans that arm and then the other one. Kurloz just lays limp in the bath after that, Gamzee lets him soak, washing his hair and washing the rest of his body.Kurloz eventually wakes up properly. They’ve moved to Gamzee’s room. Kurloz is dressed in his comfy warm pyjamas and he’s tucked into Gamzee’s bed, his arms are bandages carefully over his new stapled up injuries, he looks around, surprised to wake up here. He finds Gamzee in the connected office, he’s at his desk working. Kurloz comes over, sitting in Gamzee’s lap, Gamzee gets an arm around Kurloz’s waist to keep him stable on his lap, still working. Kurloz is good company for work, he isn’t at all distracting, he’s quiet and calm and so light when he’s sat on Gamzee’s lap he can hardly tell he’s there. Gamzee kisses his neck as he reads his laptop screen. Kurloz just sits patiently, waiting until he’s needed or told to move. They stay like that for hours while Gamzee works, Kurloz realises it’s actually morning, and he hasn’t seen the sun in so long. He’s not sure why Gamzee bathed him and brought him here, it makes him anxious. He stands up and Gamzee lets go of his waist, still working. Kurloz watches him for a moment before he leaves, and heads upstairs for the first time in months. He walks around, he hates it here, he hates every room in this building.

He goes outside, sits among the extravagent garden their family mansion has, and he thinks. He has a lot to think about. He doesn't know what to do, and he sits there until he does. The sun has hidden under the horizon and the moon is full in the sky, Kurloz has decided what to do. He goes back inside, goes into his room, locks the door and starts to get dressed. He pulls on his jeans and a hoodie, grabs his backpack, and starts to pack it. He only packs what he cares about, a few cans of faygo, a few books, his knife-

He looks at the knife, he's done a lot with this knife, he ponders for a litle while, then brings the knife to the back of his hand, and cuts the skin off, carving the tattoo of the family crest off. He wraps the wound properly, dropping the chunk of skin into the sink of his bathroom. He finishing packing his bag, pulls his boots on, leaves his phone on the side, then leaves the mansion. He goes into the city, goes to the shittiest atm he can find and withdraws all of the money available to him, then drops his wallet into a post box, he takes the cash in a tin, gets on a train, and leaves.

He hates that place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one-but I want to continue this into a series, so might as well start by finishing this piece


End file.
